infiniterealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners Guide
Overview : There will be no real chronological timing for quests and when they should be done for the fast I did not waste my time to write them down. Why? Simply because if you DO NOT do the quests you will be stuck, and you will get bored and probably quit because of it. This "Guide" if you want to call it that is basically giving you tips and timings for moving up in your couple of weeks of the game. Yes, there maybe several things you can do better, but I'm not giving everything away, and you should probably edit this section yourself. Vague Quests Answered Where do I get My Pay (Credits)? : This not being a real quest, but a common question asked. You Click on your Avatar (Picture) in the top left corner of the screen. It wil direct you to your "Get Paid" button. It is also where you can change your name and increase your rank when you need to do so manually. That is when you reach Crew Member. 'Resequencing: How does it work?' : This quest can be done by clicking on the plus sign located by your Rations Total count. Click on that and click on use Resequence. If you do not have one chances are you havent opened package #2 in your inventory. 'How to Boot Camp?' : In order to use boot camp you first need to open package #3. Then you need to build some troops and click on the Orange CD button that looks like "<<". 'Verdium Purifier' : Basically the same as Resequencing, but with Verdium. More Coming soon Getting Started 'What should be done in the first two hours' Basically when you start a game like Infinite Realms is you need to dedicate at least two hours of your time depending on your real life situations. Two hours I would suggest to get started on. It's not really crucial but the way the game is set up for advancements it helps a lot. First off you really want to follow your quests. This game is simple you just need to point and click. When ever the game manhandles you into doing something in a tutorial manner you can refresh and skip it. I wouldn't because the manhandling leaves you with essential items that will keep you going forward. Do not refresh during these tutorials. The only tutorial that I would suggest refreshing is your 2 hour 2 build queue I would strongly suggest you not use it, but if you want to power through the first hour be my guest but you'll wish you had not until later. At this point you will have 1 Barracks and a Lv. 2 Ration Depot. Click on your Avatar and collect your pay. After that build a second Ration Depot and upgrade your other Ration Depot to Lv 3. After this point it will control you again and finish Chapter 2. If you Refresh during computer controlled sections of the tutorial you will miss out on rations and 300 free Shock Troops. Missing out on these troops will cause you trouble at this point in the game. Build One more Barracks and Ration depot. Upgrade the Lv 3 ration depot to Lv 5. At this point it will teach you how to collect your pay. Which is a really bad time to show people how to get more credits. If you have not been Collecting pay as you go through this "Guide" you will have missed out on 1250 credits, and credits are hard to come by early. So ends Chapter 3. At this point you want to upgrade all of your ration depots to lvl 5. Then level up your CC to lvl 2. I prefer to level up the ration fields first is because I'm going to be doing it later anyways, so I may as well get the production rate up before I wait the ten minutes before the CC cool down ends. Of course you will be doing all the quests during this time to open your Space Station. Once you get in before you can advance you need to follow the tutorial. When It says to join or Create an Alliance do so. it does not matter if you get accepted you just need to apply or if it's an early server just join one. Collect the quests for it then it will send you to make Living Quarters after thats done you will need to collect the quests to keep going. While you are waiting for your first Ration Storage unit to finish I would suggest you collect your pay and check on your main city and build one more barracks, build another ration depot to Lv 5, upgrade one barracks to lvl 4 and upgrade you Lounge to level 2. Then take your hero out and attack Level one Enemy Camps (EC). Since you do not lose army at this hit these camps as often as you like until time winds down. Upgrade the Second lvl of the Ration Storage and head back to in city. At this point you really do not want to worry about an army, but upgrade the lvl 4 barracks to lvl 5 and upgrade your ration depots to lvl 6 and one 8 you will need 3k rations when your ration storage is completed, so if you have the time and rations you will want a few 7s. While your waiting for things to build throw your troops at ECs to pass the time that way you can lvl up your hero and possibly collect gear. Upgrade you living quarters to population limit 1000, Upgrade your CC to level 3 (it takes 40 minutes to complete that is why I suggested getting as many rations upgrades as you can, then lvl up whats left of your living quarters, and upgrade your Ration storage to 36k. Collect you quests and get paid before you make your 100 reapers. At this point you will be forced into a tutorial again then you have to collect your get paid again. At this point you should finish the other quests and fill your hero up with the troops you have until your Storage upgrade is finished, or take a break. Personally I'd just do the quests, but a break doesn't hurt. You could use speed ups to move the CC3 along as well if you want to a power through it, or better yet speed up the Ration storage and upgrade it again and do what ever until they are both done near the same time. Recap at where you should be at this moment after an hour and 20 mins. This is slow but I have been writing the guide at the same time and didn't use speed ups, but I never use speed ups this early in the game anyway because I usually like to wait for resources to fill back up I'll only use speed ups and build queues when I have resources to burn. So the recap: Now you want to build one Verdium Refinery to build the first lvl Verdium Storage ( the all green one). Build another Ration Depot to lvl 6. Build 3 more ration depots and lvl them up to 5. Build an armory. Upgrade all rations to lvl 7. Upgrade the lvl 8 ration depot to lvl 9 during that time level up all of your living quarters until the time runs out. You should have over 2500 Population limit and you want to upgrade your Verdium Storage. While your waiting on the Verdium Storage to Lvl up upgrade the armory to lvl 5. if there is still time waiting for the Verdium storage do quests that increase Verdium (only build 10 raptors for the quest) and upgrade buildings required for CC4 also do the fighting quest so you can keep moving ahead. Upgrade the Verdium storage one more time, collect your get paid, and build 90-100 raptors. This will Military Rank you to Crew Member and allow you to survey the real reason why we wanted to rush through the first 2-3 hrs. It took me three but really you can do it in under 2 hrs and get a CC4 in 3 hrs. 'Where you should be at by the end of protection' A list of things you should have before coming out of protection. It's a list because I couldn't careless how you do it's up to you with 6 days and 21hrs left go. Go nuts: *6 lvl 15 Ration Depots and Verdium Refineries *Build everything you need to lvl your CC to 6. Basically focus mainly on one building for the CC requirements then focus on your resource fields. *2800 Plasma Turrets *2 - 5k Tanks *10k Reapers *1 - 2 Green Heroes at lvl 10+ *You should be around First Ensign in Military Rank depending how well your surveys go. It's usually best if you focus on one type of Valuable at a time, but even then you may not get what you want. 'Where you should be at after week two or three' It's a list because I couldn't careless how you do it's up to you. Go nuts: *6 lvl 20 Ration Depots and Verdium Refineries *4 lvl 10 Lucium Mines *Radar lvl 8+ ( you would really want lvl 10 in the warped area because of the time spent looking for good targets.) *200k+ Population limit (After 3 weeks this is the bare minimum) *Build CC 7 *4k Plasma Turrets and 1k Missile silos *4 - 10k Tanks *15 - 20k Reapers *2 - 6k raptors *2-3 Green Heroes at lvl 15+ *You should be around Lieutenant in Military Rank depending how well your surveys go. It's usually best if you focus on one type of Valuable at a time, but even then you may not get what you want. *Be able to defeat lvl 8 EC on a regular basis If you are not warp ready by the end of week three you maybe at a major disadvantage. Some people will stay in the beginner planets for some odd reason, but once your heroes start hitting lvl 15+ it gets harder leveling them faster and you can get better heroes in the warped planets anyway. Category:helpful advice